


Shine

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: She would shine brightly for him no matter what she was doing but in this moment she was radiant.





	Shine

Shizune looked around the room with her nose wrinkled in distaste and released a tiny sigh. “I hate hospitals.”

“You work here,” Kakashi reminded her, smiling behind his mask.

“Okay so maybe I just hate being a patient here. Give me my coat back and let me perform my own physical, then I’ll be happy as a clam. I don’t like sitting up here waiting for the stethoscope.”

“Do you even use stethoscopes anymore?”

The glare she gave him was gentler than usual. “Only in civilian hospitals. We have better methods for that at our disposal with iryo jutsu and seals.”

She might have said more but cut herself off with a yawn. The spot she’d chosen to sit in was directly in the little patch of sunlight streaming in from the window to her right and, like the cats she loved to stop and pet, it seemed to be making her sleepy the longer she sat there. Kakashi was fairly sure she hadn’t realized why she actually kept yawning but he fully intended to tease her about it when she did.

“Where on earth is Sakura-chan?” Shizune asked with a huff of impatience. “My appointment was at three o’clock!”

“Maa, it’s still two forty.”

“Oh. She’s probably still with another patient then. Why did I come here so early?”

Kakashi ducked behind the pamphlet he’d been pretending to read to avoid her eyes. He knew exactly why she had come so early and it was to make sure _he_ didn’t make them late. Even a year later she didn’t seem ready to forgive him for being an hour late to their first date and it didn’t matter how much he had improved on that front since, she would probably worry about tardiness for the rest of their lives together.

Another yawn escaped, mostly covered by one of the hands constantly buried in her overlong sleeves, her nose wrinkling again in a face so cute he just had to say something.

“You're very endearing when you're half asleep,” he said and he meant it more than she knew. Waking up to her sleepy smiles in the morning was his favorite time of day. After so many years alone it was still almost a shock every morning to see her still there with him, ready to smother him in all the love he’d been missing for too long. She gave so much and asked so little in return. What he had ever done to deserve her he would never know.

“I’m not half asleep,” Shizune protested even as she fought back another yawn. “Oh gosh, that didn’t make my point for me at all.”

He was busy sniggering at her when the door opened and Sakura clicked her way in to the room looking every inch the professional, slightly harried doctor. Except for the smile she was wearing. That was pure Sakura, happy to see two people who meant so much to her.

“I hustled through everything else to get here early, hello, hi, how are you both? Is everyone else excited!?”

“Excited?” Shizune blinked, startled by so much enthusiasm, and it gave Sakura pause.

“You don’t know.”

“Know what?”

Sakura clutched the chart in her hands close to her chest, eyes wide and shining over the top of it. “The bloodwork you ordered came back. Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m what!?”

Kakashi sank further down in to his chair, covering his face with the pamphlet even more, but this time it was to hide his laughter. He’d felt the change in his partner’s chakra almost a week ago but he knew her very well, he knew that she had always dreamed of a moment just like this and so he hadn’t ruined the surprise. Seeing the joy in her expression as she snatched the chart from Sakura’s hands was everything he’d known it would be – and it gave him a moment to discretely dab at his eyes before anyone noticed they were wet.

Finally Shizune turned towards him with awe in her face, more beautiful than she had ever been in his eyes and haloed by sunlight. “I’m pregnant.”

“That you are.”

“You knew.”

“I did.”

“You’re going to be a father.”

Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat and this time it was his eyes that widened. “Oh,” he whispered shakily. “I hadn’t considered that part yet.”

Now it was Sakura that burst in to laughter but Kakashi heard nothing past the ringing of his ears. A child. He was going to have a child. Shizune was pregnant with his baby and they were going to raise a happy son or daughter, a good proper family, everything he had ever wanted. The tears came again but he couldn’t be bothered to dab them away. They were the happiest tears he had ever shed and he had earned them, damn it, so he let them fall as stood up to pull the woman of his dreams in to a tight embrace.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “_Thank you_.”


End file.
